Metal Sonic
|hometown = Unknown |country = Mobius |weapon = Lasers|media = Sonic the Hedeghog(Series)|voice = Ryan Drummond|house = Eggman's Lab |height = 3'3"|rivals = Sonic the Hedgehog, Mecha Sonic|heirloom = |fears = Nothing|goal = To destroy Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all|weight = Heavy|creation = September 23 1993|birthplace = |likes = Being evil, Destruction, Destroying Sonic|hates = Sonic and his friends, Mecha Sonic, Sometimes Eggman}}Metal Sonic is a character in IaLR from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He was built by Dr. Eggman and wants nothing more than to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. He is roleplayed by SuperGaming101. Appearance Metal Sonic looks like Sonic a bit, except extremely robotic. He has a different shaped head, has sharper ears, has yellow instead of peach as a secondary color, has black sclera and red irises. Personality Metal Sonic's personality is the opposite of Sonic's. He is an extremely unkind, unforgiving ruthless coldhearted killer dead set on what he wants. He despises Sonic very much, some may even say even more than Dr. Eggman. Official description What happens when Eggman thinks of fighting fire with fire? Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic is a powerful robot with a large arsenal of dangerous abilities, including being as fast as Sonic! But you should be weary of his copy ability..If you let it get out of hand, he'll show you what he's made of! History In the Source Material Metal Sonic was constructed by Eggman to rival Sonic's incredible speed and power. He has fought Sonic many times, although every time he has been beat, although some times he got really close. In IaLR Metal Sonic came with Eggman to the Locked Rooms to help him take over the rooms. Powers and abilities Metal Sonic possesses many dangerous abilities. He has super speed, super strength, can fly, can teleport, is capable to use the powers of Chaos such as Chaos Control and Chaos Rift, has a shield he can use whenever he wants, can do Sonic's abilities such as the Spin Jump and Homing Attack, can charge up an powerful overdrive attack, and can shoot powerful giant big laser beams from it's chest. However, Metal Sonic's most powerful ability would have to be his power to copy anybody he see's abilities. He can transform into stronger forms with this, such as Neo Metal Sonic and Metal Overlord. Villainous Acts TBA! Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Metal Sonic wants Sonic dead, and will do anything to make sure he will die a painful death. Metal Sonic thinks of Sonic as nothing more than his 'loathsome copy', and that he is the one true Sonic. Destroying Sonic is Metal Sonic's one true goal. Dr. Eggman Eggman is Metal Sonic's creator, and gives him orders. Metal Sonic usually does what Eggman wants, although there has been some times where Metal Sonic went crazy and betrayed Eggman, even almost killing him once if it wasn't for Sonic and his friends. Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic is Metal Sonic's rival other than Sonic. Metal Sonic hates Mecha Sonic because to Metal Sonic, he is just yet another fake Sonic and that Metal Sonic can be the only one. He also hates him for wanting to kill Sonic, something that Metal Sonic very much wants to do himself. Shard the Metal Sonic Metal Sonic really hates Shard, as he sees him as a horrible knock-off of himself, even though Shard came first. They share a rivalry similar to Metal's and Mecha's rivalry. Gallery NeoMetalSonic.png|Neo Metal Sonic OverdriveMetalSonic.png|Overdrive Metal Sonic MetalMadness.jpg|Metal Madness MetalOverlord.png|Metal Overlord MetalSonicVsSonic.jpg|Metal Sonic battling Sonic. MetalSonicVsShard.jpg|Metal Sonic battling Shard. Trivia * Metal Sonic seems to have worked with Infinite once, as seen in the Sonic Forces E3 Trailer. However, the Metal Sonic in the game was just a replica generated by the Phantom Ruby. Metal Sonic's actual affiliation with Infinite is unknown. Category:Males Category:Unknown age Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Owned by SuperGaming101 Category:Sonic characters Category:Debuted in Season 2